


Sides of a Coin

by starforged



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a bloody puppy with all that curiosity, and he just wants to kiss her to make it go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sides of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitesthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/gifts).



“What’s it like?” Alice asks, scooting closer to him. She’s close enough that he can feel her warmth. Any closer, and she’d end up in his lap.

Which perhaps, after comparing her to his younger sister, is not the best thing to think of at this moment.

“What’s that now?” Will’s not particularly sure if she had already mentioned the ‘it’ in question. Maybe she did and he was thinking about pretty girls in pretty dresses on his worthless lap.

Her hand picks up, and she hesitates, a faint blush painting her cheeks before her forefinger taps the empty cavern on the left side of his chest. “Not having a heart. Not… feeling.”

“Oh, I feel,” he tells her with a nod. He glances down his chest at the length of finger there.

Alice makes a face before dropping her hand into her lap. She’s still turned toward him on the bench, however, her knees against his thigh. He wonders what it is about him that makes her feel comfortable enough to do that. She isn’t exactly what he’d call open with her affections.

Perhaps he isn’t as devilishly charming and handsome as he’s led himself to believe.

Pity that.

“What do you feel?”

Her head cocks to the side, dark blonde hair spilling over her shoulder.

He blinks at her. “Bloody hell, you’re like the cutest puppy I have ever had the displeasure to meet.”

A slow grin spreads across her mouth, but she at least bites back the laugh. “Is that what you’re going to say to the girl who rescued your heart?”

One shoulder lifts in a shrug as he flicks her a disinterested look. Being heartless has its advantages, one of which is pretending to not look as though you’re thinking of kissing some girl’s mouth just to see how she would wrap her mind around it.

“That benefited you as much as it did me. I don’t believe you’re dead, are you?” There’s no hesitation as he presses two fingers to the pulse at her neck, lets the thump-thump move against his skin gently. It picks up, he notes, as he pulls his hand away. “No, very much alive. Fancy that.”

Her blush hovers more red than it does pink now, but she still rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to answer me, in that case. I know it’s personal, and we’ve only just met, and well, _honestly_ , you’ve spent this whole time attempting to kill me.”

“Good attempts!” he protests.

Alice gives him a look, and Will flashes her a lopsided grin in return. “I just thought, perhaps, not feeling would be easier.”

Her confession sits heavily between them in the very little space she has still allowed. He had thought so too, once, and still does. For him, not _feeling_ love was a joy. A false one, sure, because he could still remember it.

“Come now, it’s not bad enough to lose your heart over. Some things are still worth having.”

The way she looks at him, hope and desperation in her pretty eyes are enough to tell him that if the Queen of Hearts offered to take her heart away, she’d jump for the opportunity much the same as he did.

Will Scarlet has no heart to be wormed into now, but he definitely feels something echoing in the cavity in his chest that feels like camaraderie, at least.


End file.
